fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
West End Circle
FYI -- Matt Hogue -------------- Forwarded Message: -------------- From: "Cessna, H. Daniel" To: Cc: , "Cessna, H. Daniel" , "Struzzi, James" , "Moon-Sirianni, Cheryl" Subject: West End Improvements Date: Fri, 16 Mar 2007 21:38:25 +0000 > > As with all projects, funding availability is essential to delivering > the project. This project was programmed on the 2007-2010 > Transportation Improvement Program (TIP) and continues in design. Over > the last year we have reviewed the project for cost saving measures to > align the project with available funding. We determined that there were > significant cost savings, but they would take additional time to > redesign. As you may know, the construction market place has been very > unpredictable in terms of cost over the last several years where we have > seen as much as 20% inflation per year. > > With each project we bid, we better understand the effects of current > market conditions, material availability, and contractor capacity. Most > recently, on the Boulevard of the Allies bridge project we determined > that giving the contractors more flexibility on the complex retaining > wall and structure designs significantly improves the opportunity for > innovation which resulted in successful competitive bidding. We have > taken the information we learned from this and other projects and are > currently rewriting the specifications to include additional flexibility > in the designs of the walls and structures on this project. > > We expect to have the design wrapped up in late spring and anticipate a > late summer letting. With a successful bid, we plan to begin > construction this fall and continue to 2009. > > H. Daniel Cessna, P.E. | District Executive | PENNDOT Engineering > District 11-0 > 45 Thoms Run Road | Bridgeville, PA 15017 | P: 412.429.5001 | F: > 412.429.2857 | hcessna@state.pa.us ---------- Forwarded message ---------- From: "Cessna, H. Daniel" To: Date: Fri, 16 Mar 2007 21:38:25 +0000 Subject: West End Improvements Mr. Houge: Joe Grata forwarded me your email regarding the West End Improvement project. I want to provide the following update. As with all projects, funding availability is essential to delivering the project. This project was programmed on the 2007-2010 Transportation Improvement Program (TIP) and continues in design. Over the last year we have reviewed the project for cost saving measures to align the project with available funding. We determined that there were significant cost savings, but they would take additional time to redesign. As you may know, the construction market place has been very unpredictable in terms of cost over the last several years where we have seen as much as 20% inflation per year. With each project we bid, we better understand the effects of current market conditions, material availability, and contractor capacity. Most recently, on the Boulevard of the Allies bridge project we determined that giving the contractors more flexibility on the complex retaining wall and structure designs significantly improves the opportunity for innovation which resulted in successful competitive bidding. We have taken the information we learned from this and other projects and are currently rewriting the specifications to include additional flexibility in the designs of the walls and structures on this project. We expect to have the design wrapped up in late spring and anticipate a late summer letting. With a successful bid, we plan to begin construction this fall and continue to 2009. H. Daniel Cessna, P.E. | District Executive | PENNDOT Engineering District 11-0 45 Thoms Run Road | Bridgeville, PA 15017 | P: 412.429.5001 | F: 412.429.2857 | hcessna@state.pa.us The information contained in this electronic mail, including the body text, any and all attachments and links, and any and all images comprise a sensitive and confidential communication and may be protected by attorney/client privilege, security statutes and related regulations. If you receive this email in error, please immediately delete it and call (412) 429-5001 to advise us of this error. Please ensure that this communication is safeguarded and is viewed only by the intended recipient. Forwarding, copying, printing, or otherwise distributing this email communication without consent, in advance, of sender is prohibited. Unless otherwise noted, all views expressed herein are personal and not the policy or views of PENNDOT or the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. category:roads